Armored Berg
| gender = Male | status = Alive | portrayedby = Anthony Sardinha | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Mobile, Brawler, Steady Damage | passive = Brutality Melee damage is increased after a secondary attack. Damage Multiplier: 10% Duration: 3s | difficulty = 4 | protection = 2 | damage = 6 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} 'Berg '''is one of the four main characters of ''Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Berg can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Armored Berg's main strength lie in dishing out a good amount of melee damage and chasing down enemies. Skills Tackle (Q) (Max level 4) Sprint at high speed and tackle an enemy, dealing damage to the main target depending on distance sprinted. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 12s * Cast time: 0.2s Min Damage: 60% Max Damage: 140/160/180/230% Combat Ready (Skill level 2) Damage taken is reduced after performing a tackle. Reduced Damage Taken: 50% Duration: 3s Thrust (Skill level 3) Increases distance of Tackle and immobilizes enemies. Distance Increase: 20% Immobilize: 1.5s ---- Ground Pound (E) (Max level 4) Stomp heavily into the ground, incapacitating enemies and dealing area damage. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 70/80/90/120% Incapacitate: 0.5% Seismic Stomp (Skill level 2) The ground shifts as you perform a ground pound. Enemies are incapacitated for a longer period of time. Bonus Incapacitate: 1s Rift (Skill level 3) Create tremors at target location instead of the area around you. The tremors have a travel time depending on location distance. Distance Increase: 85% ---- Skull Clap ® (Max level 4) Smack your hands together in a cone attack, dealing damage and inflicting dizziness on the main target. A Dizzy target has a chance to miss with melee and ranged attacks. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.3s Damage: 120/130/140/170% Area Damage: 50% Miss Chance: 33% Dizzy Duration: 4s Uppercut (Skill level 2) The primary target is launched into the air and when it lands it becomes Dizzy. A Dizzy target has a chance to miss with melee and ranged attacks. Instant Recast Third Damage: 70% Intercept (Skill level 3) Striking an enemy with Skull Clap reduces the current cooldown of Tackle. Tackle Cooldown Reduction: 6s ---- Berserk (F) (Max level 3) Use your Nordic heritage to enter a berserk mode, dispelling lesser debuffs. You also run at increased movement speed, deal increased damage and gain increased attack speed and all crowd control effect durations applied on you are reduced. * Cooldown: 120/105/90s * Cast time: 0s Bonus Multiplier: 25% Increases Attack Speed: 30% Haste: 25% Crowd Control Reduction: 50% Duration: 8s Juggernaut (Skill level 2) As you Berserk a shield is bestowed that absorbs damage. Shield Absorb: 250% Trivia *While Survivor Berg has blue eyes, Armored Berg eye colors are different, green on artworks and blue in game. Gallery Berg All Three.png Armored Berg.jpg|Splash art Armored Berg abergg.png|Armored Berg in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Mobile Category:Brawler Category:Steady Damage